Pokemon (1961Movies Style) (Season 1)
Season 1 is the first season of Pokemon (1961Movies Style). It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast: * Ash Ketchum - Darien/Tuxedo Mask (Sailor Moon) * Misty - Raye/Sailor Mars (Sailor Moon) * Brock - Aladdin * Pikachu - Himself * Delia Ketchum - Miss Miller (Alvin and the Chipmunks) * Professor Oak - Raye's Grandpa (Sailor Moon) * Gary Oak - Chad (Pokemon) * Jessie - Claudia Vorstein (The Chipmunk Adventure) * James - Klaus Vorstein (The Chipmunk Adventure) * Meowth - Himself * Nurse Joy - Tea (Yu-Gi-Oh) * Officer Jenny - Sergeant Calhoun (Wreck it Ralph) * Giovanni - Aldrin Klordane (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) * Daisy - Amy/Sailor Mercury (Sailor Moon) * Lily - Mina/Sailor Venus (Sailor Moon) * Violet - Lita/Sailor Jupiter (Sailor Moon) * AJ - Buzz Lightyear (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command) * Duplica - Little Suzy (Johnny Bravo) * Ditto - Himself * Bill - David (Lilo and Stitch) * Erika - Rukia (Bleach) * Rebecca - Buttercup (The Powerpuff Girls) * Anoki - Professor Utonium (The Powerpuff Girls) * Hitmonchan - Himself * Giant - Mayor (The Powerpuff Girls) * Hitmonlee - Himself * Koga - Johnny Bravo * Koga's Sister - Sharon Spitz (Braceface) * Tyra - Zoe Drake (Dinosaur King) * Chopper - Max Taylor (Dinosaur King) * Golem - Himself * Duplica - Little Suzy (Johnny Bravo) * Katrina - ???? * Florinda - Phoebe Terese (The Magic School Bus) * Potter - Arnold (The Magic School Bus) * Gloom - Herself * Timmy - Micheal Darling (Peter Pan) Episodes: # Pokemon I Choose You # Pokemon Emergency # Darien Catches a Pokemon Gallery: Darien (Sailor Moon).jpg|Darien/Tuxedo Mask as Ash Ketchum Rei Hino in the Ford Commercial.jpg|Raye/Sailor Mars as Misty Aladdin in Aladdin and the King of Thieves.jpg|Aladdin as Brock Pikachu in the Pikachu Shorts.jpg|Pikachu as Himself Miss Miller in The Chipmunk Adventure.jpg|Miss Miller as Delia Ketchu Raye's Grandpa-0.jpg|Raye's Grandpa as Professor Oak Chad.jpg|Chad as Gary Oak Claudia Vorstein.jpg|Claudia Vorstein as Jessie Klaus Vorstein.jpg|Klaus Vorstein as James 052 Meowth AG Shiny.png|Meowth as Himself Sergeant Calhoun transparent.png|Sergeant Calhoun as Officer Jenny Tea Gardner in Yu-Gi-Oh!.jpg|Anzu Mazaki as Nurse Joy Misty's Goldeen.png|Misty's Goldeen as Ash's Caterpie.jpg|Caterpie as Himself Pidgeotto.png|Pidgeotto as Himself Ash's Butterfree.png|Butterfree as Himself Brock's Onix.png|Onix as Himself Sailor Mercury-0.jpg|Amy/Sailor Mercury as Daisy Sailor Jupiter (Sailor Moon Crystal).jpg|Lita/Sailor Jupiter as Lily Sailor Venus in Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon.jpg|Mina/Sailor Venus as Violet Misty Starmie anime.png|Starmie as Himself Ash's Krabby.png|Krabby as Himself Bulbasuar and Odish.png|Bulbasaur as Himself Ash's Charmander.png|Chramander as Himself Ash's Squirtle.png|Squirtle as Himself Damian.png|Damian as Self David LAS.jpg|David as Bill Lt Surge Raichu.png|Raichu as Himself Molly Baker 2.jpg|Molly Baker as Sabrina 220px-Sabrina Kadabra.png|Kadabra as Himself Ash's Primeape.png|Primeape as Himself Ep320 Rukia Mugshot (1).png|Rukia as Erika Buttercup (TV Series).jpg|Buttercup as Rebecca Professor Utonium in The Powerpuff Girls Movie.jpg|Professor Utonium as Anthony Johnny Bravo awakens..jpg|Johnny Bravo as Koga Sharon before braces - 101.jpg|Sharon Spitz as Aya Lord Rogers in The Swan Princess The Mystery of the Enchanted Kingdom.jpg|Lord Rogers as Blaine Aldrin Klordane.png|Aldrin Klordane as Giovani Persian.png|Persian as Himself Clayton 2.jpg|??? as Dario Jane (Tarzan).jpg|as Lara Laramie Tyra.png|Misa as Herself Chopper.jpg|Chopper as Category:1961Movies Category:Seasons Category:Pokemon Seasons